novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Cleo Zlatko
Cleo Zlatko is 16 years old and a member and leader of Team CBLT. She is the only daughter of Huntress Alyson Zlatko and the niece of Cameron Zlatko but was adopted by Cameron after being abandoned by Alyson shortly after she was born. She is in her first year at Beacon Academy training to become a Huntress and is partners with Taiye Topaz. Her weapon of choice is a family heirloom called Chrysós Drákos. When in public, she often uses the name "Cleo Oralie" to keep her family name hidden and to make sure no one knows the connection between her and her mother. Physical description Cleo stands at average weight and height for a sixteen-year-old, with tan skin. She has long, silver-blonde hair which is pulled back into a high bun-ponytail and dark red eyes. Her default outfit consists of a dark long-sleeve hooded waist-length jacket dragon designs near the bottom over a black shirt, black and red pants and of black, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. She also wears a holder for Chrysos Drakos. Her sheath is white with gold designs of dragons. Personality Cleo tends to keep to herself because she is afraid of getting close to anyone only for them to leave her. She loves a good fight but hates when someone cheats. She is protective of her family and will do nothing at keeping them safe. Cleo is afraid of failure. Because of her mother, a lot of pressure is put onto her shoulders where she must be perfect and follow her mother in her footsteps. The only other person who knows of this fear is her uncle, who tells her to not listen to what people say and to do what she wants. In addition, Cleo is also afraid of getting close to others as they might leave her, just like Alyson did. Abilities Powers * Aura: Cleo is able to use Aura, the manifestation of her soul, for various purposes in battle. * Semblance – Burning Light: Cleo's has the hereditary Semblance of the Zlatko family which allows her to control and manipulation light energy as well as controlling fire. She doesn't let a lot of people know what her semblance is as she does not like to brag about it. ** Fire projectection: Cleo can generate fire from nothing and project it in the forms of attacks. ** Pyrokinetic constructs: Cleo can create solid fire constructs such as tools, objects, weapons, barriers, and even semi-living constructs. ** Light energy projection: Cleo can to generate light energy and project it in the forms of attacks, such as bullets, waves, beams, and bolts. ** Photokinetic constructs: Cleo can form constructs out of light energy, ranging from weapons, armour, appendages and even barriers. ** Solar Empowerment: Cleo's powers are strengthened while in the presence of the sunlight. * High intelligence: Since she was a child, Cleo has always been incredibly smart for her age, allowed her to graduate from Signal early and attend Beacon at just sixteen years old. * Enhanced speed and agility Skills * Combat mastery: Cleo is very skilled in physical combat, both from being taught by Signal Academy and later Beacon Academy, but by also by her uncle, Cameron, a Huntsmen. ** Swordsmanship: She is proficient in swordsmanship which allows her to use Chrysós Drákos with ease. ** Ambidexterity: She is ambidextrous able to wield Chrysós Drákos either left or right hand, though she prefers using her left. * Athleticism: Cleo is highly athletic and fit, capable of holding her own in battle, though those that are bigger and physically stronger than her can overpower her. * Strategic planning: She is a skilled planner, always making a plan before running into battle. While she doesn't think of the plan out loud, she will voice her options to her teammates before running into battle. Weaknesses * Pure Darkness: Pure Darkness can easily overwhelm her. * Water: As the opposite element of her fire, water can easily put her out of commission. * Unwilling to trust others: Due to her mother abandoning her after she was born, Cleo has severe trust issues as she is afraid of getting close to anyone that they will eventually leave her. She rarely trusts Garnet but has learned over time to trust him. Equipment * [[Chrysós Drákos|'Chrysós Drákos']]:''' Cleo's weapon of choice is a longsword that has been in her family for generations. She is proficient in using Chrysós Drákos in tune with her Semblance. * '''Scroll Trivia * Zlatko is a Croatian pet form of Croatian/Serbian Zlatan, meaning "gold." * Oralie is English for "golden". * Cleo's emblem is the same as her mother's and uncle's: A gold dragon. * Cleo did not make her weapon as it was a hand-me-down, similar to Jaune Arc. * Like her uncle, Cleo is the leader of her team which starts with the letter "C". * Cleo is the youngest on her team. Category:RWBY characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:A to Z